


Chase A Ghost

by ShyChangling



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Brainwashing, This is probably my shortest fic, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 06:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14635911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyChangling/pseuds/ShyChangling
Summary: Grief and loneliness can do many things. Caboose pulls the parts from the pelican for the new body. It was close to being completed. But Epsilon was far from done.





	Chase A Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Just a different look at Caboose and the Epsilon unit.  
> This is my shortest fic I'll probably ever write.

Caboose enters his solitary base. Yes Epsilon was there but they couldn't talk much in this state. He hears the rumble from unit and hurries over to them. "Yes, Church. I am back, settle down." He hums back trying to relax the heated unit. It seems to respond and quiets down. Caboose smiles and removes his helmet for familiarities sake. "You didn't get lonely without me? I was only gone for a short moment, it is hard building bodies for friends."

He wonders if maybe he's wrong in the way he's approaching this. Epsilon was not Church. Epsilon didn't hold the memories Church had. Caboose holds the unit to his chest, it continues to rumble and hum silently. "Yes I know," Caboose pets the top of it. "There are a lot of things you will need to know if you are going to be Church." 

There's a part of Caboose that wants to know who Epsilon is, but another part of him. A part that Caboose is afraid of that tells him they could be. No should. Be. Church. So Caboose told wild tales to Epsilon. He spun a yarn of their friendship and left out any of those who could take that away from them both. 

Caboose hugs tight on the Epsilon unit. What a selfish wish this is, to take away what Epsilon would of been. That dark bit of his mind shoves away the guilt. "You'll make a fine Church," he promises to himself and ignores that Epsilon had stopped their rumbling.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably be doing alot of one shots over the week trying to wake my muse back up. Hopefully I'll be brave enough to post some others.


End file.
